YouTube Kart SixAxis
YouTube Kart SixAxis will be the fourth installment in the Youtube Kart series. No current release date has been announced yet, but HammerBro101 will eventually announce it. Items Many items from previous YouTube Kart installments return in this game. There are 3 new items in this game. Each item has a different purpose. Note that the Mario Kart items (the ones in color) are what these items replace. Rocket Launcher: A rocket launcher that when fired, will cause a rocket to bounce around and travel in a straight line. The rocket will cause the player to flip over once hit. Replaces the Green Shell. The Triple Rocket Launcher replaces the Triple Green Shell. Homing Rocket Launcher: A rocket launcher that when fired, will cause a rocket to lock onto the nearest racer in front of the user. The rocket will cause the player to flip over once hit. Replaces the Red Shell. The Triple Homing Rocket Launcher replaces the Triple Red Shell. Banana Peel: A Banana that when eaten, can be placed on the track. Causes the player to spin out upon impact. Replaces the Banana. The Banana Peel's variants replace the Banana's varaiants. Lightning Hammer: A hammer that when used, shoots lightning from the sky and causes everyone except for the user to drive in random directions and drop their items. Can only be avoided if the player has an Invincibility Potion. Replaces the Lightning Bolt. Invincibility Potion: A potion that makes the player invincible for ten seconds. While invincible, the player can flip over other players and make them lose their items. Replaces the Starman. Disguise Glass Cube: This glass cube imitates the Item Glass Cube, except it is colored red and can block items behind the user. It tosses players upwards upon impact. Replaces the Fake Item Box. The Disguise Glass Cube's blue counterpart replaces the Blue Fake Item Box. Surface to Air Missile: When used, the Surface to Air Missile will fly above the other racers until it gets to the leader. Once locating its target, the Surface to Air Missile will crash down to the ground and throw the leader upwards, making them lose their items. Replaces the Blue Shell. Web-making Spider: When used, the Web-making Spider will travel to all racers ahead of the user and spin a web around the entire kart, making it harder to see. Replaces the Blooper. Tectonic Rocket Launcher (New Item): When used, the Tectionic Rocket Launcher appears above the user. The Tectonic Rocket Launcher makes two shots, causing the screen to shake twice. The first time, the Tectonic Rocket Launcher will fail to shoot a rocket. The second time, the Tectonic Rocket Launcher will shoot a rocket. The third strike, the missile will drop to the ground, causing the screen to shake up and down violently and creating a destructive earthquake, which flips over all racers ahead of the user and makes them drop their items. Players who deploy the wheelie button get a milder version of the effect by spinning out once and retaining their momentum. The Tectonic Rocket Launcher will not affect the players ahead of the user if they are in the air. Replaces the POW Block. Thunderhead Cloud (New Item): If someone gets this item, a thunderhead will appear above the recipient's kart and gives him a decent speed boost. However, after ten seconds, the cloud makes the recipient drive in random directions and drop his items. Players can pass the cloud to an opponent by bumping into them. Replaces the Thunder Cloud. Unidentified Flying Object (New Item): When used, an Unidentified Flying Object will appear above the recipient's kart. The driver grows bigger, which allows them to squash other racers by running over them, making them lose their items and slow down for a moment. makes the racer invincible to all attacks except those from Invincibility Potions and F-22 Raptors. It allows the user destroy items and course obstacles and gives the driver a speed boost. In addition, the player can go off-road without suffering any effect of slowing down. The big driver will still drive in random directions from a Lightning Hammer attack, but he won't lose this items. Replaces the Mega Mushroom.